1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laminators and, more particularly, to a laminator for laminating and/or encapsulating multilayer laminate assemblies.
2. The Prior Art
The most critical part in the encapsulation cycle of a multilayer laminate assembly is the part preceding the cure cycle. This is so because the amount of time the laminate assembly is maintained under vacuum, the rate of temperature rise, the quantity of pneumatic pressure and the time during the cycle when the pressure is applied to the laminate assembly all affect the quality of the lamination. By quality, it is meant to achieve encapsulated composite structures that are, for the most part, void-free. This is particularly important when encapsulating photovoltaic modules. Optimum processing conditions vary depending on the particular materials making up the laminate assembly and their configurations. The selection of these respective optimum processing conditions requires that the laminator's processing chamber be provided with independently variable and controllable temperature, vacuum and pneumatic pressure capabilities. Presently available laminators just do not measure up to today's exacting processing requirements. Further and as far as known, present day laminators only effect laminating, with the curing of the laminate having to be effected thereafter some place else, such as for example, in an oven.